Br'er Rabbit
Br'er Rabbit is a comical Disney character who first appeared in Disney's 1946 film Song of the South which inspired Splash Mountain where he is also featured. Despite Song of the South's unavalibilty on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray in the USA, Brer Rabbit and his nemeses, Brer Fox and Brer Bear are popular fixtures at the Disney parks. He was voiced by Johnny Lee in the first two animated segments and James Baskett in the last segment. Jess Harnell voices him on Splash Mountain. Like Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, Br'er Rabbit speaks in a Deep South accent, complete with much of their dialect and quirks of speech, and wears stereotypical lower-class African-American clothing of the time. He is portrayed as being something of a scallywag, and is not quite as clever as he thinks he is, which, along with his arrogance and being overconfident, is the reason for him getting trapped in the first place - but he's still quite smart enough to outwit Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Appearances Song of the South In the film, Uncle Remus tell tales of Brer Rabbit and his enemies Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Brer Rabbit lives out most of his roles in the story book. In one of the stories Brer Fox and Brer Bear attempt to use the Tar Baby to capture and eat Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbits gets stuck inside, but eventually escapes by Brer Fox throwing him into a briar patch which ends in peculiar results. In a segment Brer Rabbit is captured by Brer Fox and nearly eaten until he tricks Brer Fox and Brer Bear into taking him to his laughing place. House of Mouse Brer Rabbit makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Brer Rabbit's most notable cameo is in the first episode, where Mickey Mouse reminds everyone of the House of Mouse rules. As one of the rules, Mickey says "No villainous schemes", at which point Brer Fox and Brer Bear stop themselves from catching Brer Rabbit. He is also seen during The Ludwig Von Drake song. Brer Rabbit also appears briefly in the films Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse ''and ''Mickey's House of Villains. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Brer Rabbit serves as the players' guide in the Splash Mountain mini game. He also appears as an unlockable meet-and-greet character outside Splash Mountain's entrance later in the game, after the player helps Brer Fox lure him out of hiding. Disney Parks Brer Rabbit, along with Brer Fox and Brer Bear, is a popular character in the Disney Parks around the world. A statue of Brer Rabbit can be seen at both Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom in front of their respective castles. He is most commonly seen at Walt Disney World (usually at Disney's Animal Kingdom and Magic Kingdom) and Tokyo Disneyland, but is rarely seen at Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. Splash Mountain Brer Rabbit appears in the popluar Disney Parks attraction, ''Splash Mountain''. The ride features a 50ft drop as its climax and features dozens of animatronics of characters from Song of the South, most notably Brer Rabbit. Mickey Mouse Revue In this original Magic Kingdom attraction that was subsequently moved to Tokyo Disneyland, Brer Rabbit appeared with Brer Fox and Brer Bear to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah near the end of the show. Gallery Br'er Rabbit/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters